User blog:RoninTheMasterless/Off My Mind: Earth-53 Multiverse Ideas
Golden Age for Counter Earth-53 Counter Earth-53 on the other hand will almost certainly have a Golden Age that Earth-53 might have. I think it enhances the utter shitstorm the Syndicate submits the world to Nobody Earth-715124 2.jpg|Thaddeus Trent is the Nite Owl I/Batman of the Golden Age heroes. However, He's from a more middle class upbringing than Bruce (Kord is the rich one). I'm debating on if I want to make him a Lawyer or a Police Officer. Either way he is the first costumed vigilante, although not the first or second vigilante of the era. This might be his first suit, but if it is it won't be his last, but it might not be it at all either. Despite the overall failure of the Golden Age of Superheroes, Marlow in particular is credited as the heart of the Crimebusters, and most inspirational hero of his era, because he didn't fight with powers or even gadgets for the most part, he fought with fists and willpower, just any human can. He would be either the only one, or one of two Crimebusters that live to see his senior years, which would be just when the Syndicate rises. In fact a Loki in Avengers like scene would happen, in which Veidt tries to loiter his power over the world and force them to submit to his might. Trent stands up to villainy, one last time. He claims he's never kneeled to evil before nor does he plan to now. Veidt retorts those men weren't like him, but Trent steadfastly responds they were all exactly like him, and they lost every time. Angirly Veidt goes to strike him down, and it's here I either want to have KO pull a Captain America and make his appearance to Counter Earth-53, or maybe let Veidt "make an example of the elder." Rocketeer (Earth-2992).png|Byron Lewis Kord (b. 1920) is a combo of Byron Lewis/Mothman, and Theodore "Ted" Kord/Blue Beetle II. He is a Howard Hughes type person who invents this jetpack in his teens. He uses it to stop of a fleeing burgular, and catches the superhero bug. Despite the flaws he found in his own country, especially the way they treated minorities: Kord did not hesitate to serve his country and fight in WWII. Hildegard Zandt E-9603.jpg|"She was the best of us and we helped destroy her." Hildegard "Hilde" Zandt is Silhouette (although I think I'll name her the Silver Shroud to reference Fallout 4). She will be a lesbian like her Watchmen counterpart, and will meet Ursula's hate-filled end, but I will have an arc that was only reference in the Watchmen comics. It is mentioned that Hollis Mason/Nite-Owl I had a crush on her, likewise Trent will have a crush on Hilde. This will be a bit of a romance, but of course she loves women. Before her death, they part on bad terms and they never reconcile. However after he murder, Trent finds a audio tape diary where she wrote of him throughout the years, always fondly, twice noting he was "cute or handsome," and multiple times referring to him as the only man she loved. After their parting, she wrote an apology she intended to actually say to him, saying she valued his loyalty as a crimefighter, his unyielding respect and friendship after learning she told him she was gay, his further loyalty when he voted not to expel her, and for loving someone as blunt and damaged as her. DLL Silk Sentinel.jpg|Dinah Laurel Lance is Silk Sentinel (that's the best I could come up with at the moment). She is a lot like Silk Spectre in the sense that she initially chooses the costumed vigilante life for the thrills and the fame, but some events push her to being more serious for her final bouts as a vigilante, and quitting after she realizes she wasn't in it for the right reasons. Laurel will be a more kind/decent version of Sally, emphasizing some things Sally thought/did in Watchmen (she thought expelling Silhouette was wrong after it was done, and she even hunted down her murderer and killed him) Theodore Ted Tebow E-9603.jpg|I actually wanted to cut Dollar Bill at first, but I figured I needed less heroic examples of Crimebusters (After all, Marlow, Kord, and Zandt are supposed to be seen as genuine heroes who want to make a difference, but that doesn't mean a lot if there aren't any morally dubious characters). I got the name Theodore Tebow as a reference to William "Bill" Brady: Both names are alliterations, and Brady and Tebow are famous football players, and Tim Tebow is well known for his Christian beliefs, as is Dollar Bill. Dollar Bill will be the example of a person who didn't become a hero to help anyone but himself, coupled with the typical conservative stereotype that is used on the 1950s glory days of the US. I may also add some of the inherent cruelty present in the Comedian. Hooded Justice E-53 Possible Golden Age.jpg|Hooded Justice will instead by a kind of mix of John Henry Irons and whoever was under the Hood. Despite being somewhat heroic, and railing against the obviously heinous racism of Jim Crow America, he is far from altruistic, and may meet his end at the hand of a fellow vigilante. John Wesley Shipp is Jay Garrick.png|Jason "Jay" Garrick (b. 1921) was just a scientist in 1942 with the Manhatten Project, when their first attempt at creating a particle accelerator exploded, catapulting Jay to numerous chemicals. the combination of the explosion, the energies released and the chemicals embed Jay with an enhanced biology: granting him the ability to run at sonic speeds, heal from fatal injuries in a matter of hours, as well as an enhanced metabolism. Despite the fact he has the power and feels the responsibility to help win against the Nazis, he is deeply afraid, almost to the point of cowardice, since he is a scientist, not a soldier. He'll probably be the only Golden Age superhero to survive to see the rise (and possibly fall) of the Syndicate. More Earth-53s? I've also been thinking about doing an extended mutiverse with Earth-53 as the Earth Prime as it were, or perhaps the real world as Earth Prime, and Earth-53 as one of the more prominent derivations. I don't have any concret ideas yet for what those other Earth-53s would be, and with my recent attempts to cut down my unis, this would obvious expand it greatly, so I'm not even convinced I want to do it. In some cases, for example Earth-667, the Earth-53 mutliverse could just be there to establish a connection to several universes. In other cases, there is a direcrt link, like the existence of a William Lawton in Earth-53, Counter Earth-53, and Alternate Earth-53, and the Will of Earth-53 traveling to Counter Earth-53 at one point. Confirmed Members of the Earth-53 Multiverse *Earth-53 *Alternate Earth-53 *Counter Earth-53 Possible Members of the Earth-53 Multiverse *Earth-715124 *Earth-667 A Masterless CWverse with Flash, Supergirl, maybe Martian Manhunter, and a to be determined Arrow replacement: FlashPic.png|Flash will be largely the same. Although I would minimize the recycling love drama every episode. I mean it's literally the same tune over and over again. Supergirl Mastersless CWverse E-53 multiverse.png|Supergirl will be a part of the same Earth as Flash from the start. There also won't be a Superman. Kara Zor-El will be the last child of Krypton. I'm not sure what I'll do with her alter ego, but I'm not a fan of her job in the series, nor do I want her to be a Daily Planet reporter like her cousin. Despite being literally a part of the Superman family: she is the Wonder Woman of the family. Manhunter Masterless CWverse E-53 Multiverse.jpg|It took me a long time to figure out who I wanted to replace Arrow. I didn't want Batman or any direct member of the Batfam. Then I remembered Kate Spencer/Manhunter: a legacy hero from both sides of the family, and the only one without powers (that she knows of). She was so perfect I couldn't believe I didn't think of her sooner. She's like Daredevil (lawyer by day, vigilante by night), and she has this whole legacy thing to live up to, like Batman and Black Canary. Whether she'll have any powers or not, she'll be the physically weakest of the trinity, however she is by far the most intelligent in terms of tactics and common sense Masterless CWverse Booster Gold.jpg|Booster Gold would be a time (or multiverse) traveling wannabe hero from a time after heroes already made the world a better place. The man who would be Booster Gold took future tech and a device that can make portals (either a wormhole through time, or another universe), to travel to the Dawn of the Golden Age of Heroes. Masterless CWverse Blue Beetle 2.jpg|Blue Beetle and Manhunter will be the closest thing to a Batman in the universe. Kord, of course, will be more like Dan Drieberg/Nite-Owl and thus a light hearted and optimistic soul. He'll be the heart of Batman, while Manhunter would be the Detective. Masterless CWverse Blue Beetle.jpg|He might look like this instead, or maybe this would be his more refined armor/suit/ Don't be alarmed, the gun does not fire lethal bullets; It fires gas pellets like the Green Hornet gun, and Kord Industries designed tazer bullets. DC Cold Warverse? Superman Masterless Red Son.png|Rather than land on in Smallville, Kansas; Kal-El landed in the Soviet Union. He was raised communist by kindly Russians. However Kal-El was ratted out by his fellow townsfolk after an act of heroism. From there he was groomed to being the perfect Communist symbol: Superman, the Comrade of Steel. I'm still debating on whether or not he'll have a Clark Kent persona, but if he does it won't be with approval from the Kremlin. Deathstroke Masterless Red Son.png|(Steven) Grant Wilson is the son of the greatest soldier in history: Slade Joseph Wilson. Unlike his father, Grant was born with in poor health, with a myriad of illnesses and frailties, but he had more heart than his father, and volunteered for an extremely dangerous procedure to enhance soldiers to superhuman levels with the drug known as Miraclo (created by American chemist Rex Tyler and Russian defector Leonid Kovar). Nobody wanted Wilson, save for Kovar, who felt his fundamentally strength of character and indomitable will made him the clear choice. Reluctantly Slade pulled strings to get his son on the list and injected with Miraclo. Miraculously, Grant was the only survivor, and he was made into the super soldier, whom Kovar optimistically dubbed Peacemaker. Batman Masterless Red Son.png|Ravil Kamarov is the son of war hero Nikolas Kamarov. His dissident parents shot down in front of him by Soviet police, Ravil swore vengeance upon the Soviet regime. Batman's first target? Superman. Category:Blog posts Category:Created by RoninTheMasterless Category:RoninTheMasterless' Off My Mind Blogs Category:ME-1 Category:ME-3